Loving Sacrifice
by Lina03
Summary: A look at the repercussions of Megatron's revenge... One-Shot, AU


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers; None of the original story and/or characters are mine in any way nor do I make any money from these writings.

**Warnings**: Angsty one-shot, no real ending and most of you will probably see it as a sad one. SO if you're looking for a happy ending, don't read! This fic is intended for Mature Audiences ONLY! It contains/discusses homosexual and human/robot relationships. It is completely AU and I've only seen the movies, though it's so AU it probably won't matter either way.

**Setting**: This story is set after Megatron returns about a year following ROTF and attacks the Autobots and Sam; this ones-shot is basically a look at the repercussions of this one (fictional) event.

**One-shot; 1,428 words**

**

* * *

**

_**Loving Sacrifice**_

Sam Witwicky gazed at the thirteen foot robot that had become the center of his universe in less than three years. As he sat there gazing at the dark optics of they Autobot lying before him, Sam's spark was unable to contain a pulse of pure longing, interrupting the yellow mech's recharge.

"Sammy?" Bee asked in a low tone as his optics glowed bright blue in awareness. Though his mouth peace wasn't capable of forming a smile Sam felt their bond come alive with feelings of both happiness and security as they looked at each other.

It was all Sam could do to keep himself from crying. Things were not to supposed to be this way; _they_ were not supposed to be this way.

"Get back in recharge, Bee. You need to rest. I'll be here for you when you wake all right?" He then got on feet to kiss and caress his bonded's cheek, keeping his voice and body language as soothing as possible and making sure that he didn't transfer any other feelings through their bond other than tranquility and love.

Bumblebee giggled and turned his head to look at the gray ceiling of the small hanger that served as their room. "K, but since you woke me you get to sing me back to sleep again, right?"

Sam smiled sadly now that Bee wasn't facing him anymore and moved to stand behind the mech's head before starting to sing Bee's favorite lullaby:

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Samuel didn't say another word as soon as he felt sure Bee was back in recharge and left the Autobot with a heavy heart and a closely guarded spark.

* * *

Optimus Prime was waiting for him at the entrance to their medical bay.

Sam wasn't really surprised, he knew his bonded brother and fellow Prime disapproved of what he was about to do. So much so that Sam was afraid that he'll order Ratchet not to help him with the procedure.

Optimus picked him up gently without a word and locked optics to Sam's slightly glowing hazel eyes. "Samuel, will you at least give me a moment of your time before you do this? There is something I feel I must say."

Sam placed his hands on the miserable looking mech's chin and sent feelings of reassurance and resolve thought their brother-bond as he nodded in assent. Optimus carried him through the entrance and closed the electronic double doors of the med-bay as Ratchet greeted them both with a small bow before entering his office to give them some privacy and wait for them to be ready to begin the procedure.

Optimus brought his other hand up to help Sam stand on the palm of his hand as soon as the door closed and lowered his head to be as close together as possible to his brother before he begun speaking in a solemn tone.

"Samuel Witwicky, I, I don't like this but I'll accept it if this truly is what you choose to do. However, I want to tell you that whatever happens today, it has been an honor and a privilege to have known you. You, my brother, are everything I had always wished for in a sibling. I admit now that my refusal to allow you to go through with this is more than just fear for your well-being."

Sam felt Optimus' shame as he spoke, but didn't say anything, and simply focused on feelings of acceptance and love to help his brother get this off his chest.

"As you know, Megatron was my brother. We had the same creators and even as a sparkling I longed to have him bond with me as other brother had done for millennia...His rejection hurt me more than I have ever admitted, even to myself…but then…I found you. From the moment you saved my life in Mission City I longed to take you into my family like in the days of old. But your humanity was an obstacle I couldn't overcome… until you died trying to bring me back to life. To my eternal happiness you came back to us not only a Prime but also with a spark of your own. Even after Ratchet revealed that its very existence was destroying your human body and that you could die at any moment as your body changed more and more to become like ours, to my eternal shame, deep down inside, I was grateful. Grateful, because if you made it through the necessary changes you would live as long as any mech, I wouldn't have to lose you to your humanity. I was happy because by having a spark you were finally able to form a mate bond with Bumblebee, my only family, and in so doing all three of would become an even bigger family.

But Megatron once again succeeded in killing you and Bumblebee was unable to handle your death. By the time we were able to bring you back, I had already lost my adoptive son and I was not, and still am not, ready to lose the only brother that has ever loved me as I do them."

Sam felt the hands holding him tremble with emotion and their bond throbbed with sadness, anger and regret. "I don't want to lose what's left of my family."

"Brother, you know there is a chance I might survive this, don't lose hope for our little family yet. And even if I don't…you still have Bumblebee." Sam reminded him as calmly as he could but he still felt Optimus' hand tighten around him in distress.

"But he is no longer _my_ Bumblebee. He doesn't know me. He thinks you are his creator and I -"

Sam cut him off before he could become even more distressed. "Bumblebee is a sparkling in all but form, Optimus. Ratchet was able to reignite his spark but even he couldn't repair the damage my death caused to his memory banks. You and I know that he confused our mate-bond for a parental bond because it is the only bond he can understand at the moment, even if no one else does. He might not be the Bumblebee from before but he will always be part of our family…As of now, you know that there is a 50/50 chance that I will die when I go through the last phasing. I can't allow Bee to die because of our bond, I refuse to."

"But he accepted that possibility when he bonded with you. He _knew_ you might not survive and he didn't care!"

"That was before…..before all this. This Bumblebee only needs me as a parent; he won't ever remember me as his mate again. He thinks I am him creator and I can't allow my own selfishness to hold him back from living a happy life. When I alter our mating bond to match the parental one he already believes we have, he won't die when I do. You, Optimus, will once again become his adoptive parent if it comes to it, but if I don't…you are still my older brother, Bumblebee is and will always be part of our family."

"Sam….I love Bee whether he remembers me or not, but it isn't right to sacrifice your happiness for his. You have a better chance of surviving your final phasing than you do of living through this procedure. Not only are you risking your life but you are also relinquishing your mating rights. Even if Bee believes you to be his creator, once his mind matures enough to be told the truth, don't you think it will hurt him to know of your rejection?" Optimus asked, trying one last time to stop his only brother from going through with this madness.

"I am doing what must be done, for his sake. I love him, I always will. We were both ready to make sacrifices to be together…..it matters not if he remember what we were to each other, he's still my Bee…and his happiness is worth dying for."

* * *

**Author's Note**: If anyone else has any suggestions for a better summary, please share them. I really have no clue how to summarize this one-shot without giving everything away from the get-go. And I wrote this in less than an hour and in a hurry before having to hang over my computer to my sister…sighs…sometimes I hate being poor…but anyway, just let me know if there is anything that makes absolutely no sense. I'll be coming back to edit once I have time in the next few days, but any feed back is welcome, as always. =)

On a side note, for anyone waiting for me to update my other fics, a million apologies! I know I was supposed to have updated **Ezellahen** and **A Chance at Life**, two weeks ago, but I promise I will try my damnest to update in the next two weeks. For those waiting for an update to **Fateful Encounters**, good news, I'm halfway done with the next chapter so I will most likely be updating it along with the other two. Bye for now and I hope you liked the story, don't forget to rate/review! ^_^


End file.
